


Amalgamation Monthly Presents: Who Are You? The La Sirena Edition

by Shadaras



Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: Character Analysis, Gen, Unconventional Fanworks Exchange, Which Character Are You? Quiz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24861130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadaras/pseuds/Shadaras
Summary: We’ve all heard of these new heroes and their antics as they fly through the stars in defense of synthetic rights! Now, dear reader, let’s bring it closer to home! Which of these righteous lone rangers areyou? Read on to find out!
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12
Collections: Unconventional Fanwork Exchange 2020





	1. Quiz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [refusetoshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/refusetoshine/gifts).



> Shiny Automated Online Version Here (on quiz-maker.com):  
> [ _Amalgamation Monthly_ Presents: Who Are You? The _La Sirena_ Edition](https://www.quiz-maker.com/Q8CLT8TZ)

We’ve all heard of these new heroes and their antics as they fly through the stars in defense of synthetic rights! Now, dear reader, let’s bring it closer to home! Which of these righteous lone rangers are _you_? Read on to find out!

 **1\. Which is the most important?**  
A. Ethics  
B. Knowledge  
C. Loyalty  
D. Honor  
E. Honesty  
F. Science

 **2\. Which of these describes your ideal vacation?**  
A. Sitting on a lawn chair with a beautiful view of nature and reading a book with my dog.  
B. Visiting every single museum I can.  
C. A stay-cation with my family so we can all spend time enjoying being with each other.  
D. I’d play futbol, read books, and watch reality TV.  
E. I’m unsure what a vacation is. I enjoy meditating and continuing to hone my body, though of course it’s also pleasant to spend time with others and broaden my horizons.  
F. Going to Coppelius, because it’s beautiful and there’s so much to learn there.

 **3\. Which of these texts sounds most interesting?**  
A. _Playwrights Through the Ages_  
B. _Rihannsu, Romulan, Refugee: An Examination of Identity Through Societal Names_  
C. _Under Golden Boughs_ (Elinor and the Queen #6)  
D. _Erkenntnis_ Volume 102  
E. A booklet of Sudoku or Nonogram puzzles  
F. _Microfluidity in Systems Engineering_

 **4\. Which would hurt you most?**  
A. The system I believed in failing me.  
B. Discovering my memories are false.  
C. Being abandoned by my friends and family.  
D. Covering up gross breaches of an ethical code I really want to believe in.  
E. Someone breaking their promise to me.  
F. Killing somebody I love.

 **5\. What’s your favorite drink?**  
A. Tea, of course.  
B. Fruit juice!  
C. Alcohol. Wine, by choice, but I'm not picky.  
D. A good brandy.  
E. Chilled water, or perhaps an electrolyte mix after a workout.  
F. Sparkling cider, alcoholic or otherwise.

 **6\. Which superpower do you want?**  
A. Telepathy and empathetic connections with those around me.  
B. Knowing every language, including slang, idioms, and other cultural elements.  
C. Super speed and super strength are pretty awesome.  
D. Creating clones of myself.  
E. An aura that allows those around me to be more honest and in-touch with themselves. However, of this standard list, I suppose being able to climb anything and generally be more acrobatic would be my preferred choice.  
F. Telekinesis, or maybe being able to control electronic devices with my mind; hard to say.

 **7\. What’s your favorite color?**  
A. The deep maroon of a well-ripened grape held to the sun.  
B. Yellow?  
C. All the shades of green.  
D. Red, with blue a close second.  
E. They’re all very nice.  
F. Iridescent and metallic colors, pretty much all of them.

_Tally up your results and then go to the next page to see which character you most resemble!_


	2. Results

_You got mostly…_

**A.**  
You’re Jean-Luc Picard!

Once a well-known and beloved figure of Starfleet, you retired to a quiet and solitary life. You didn’t want to at first—Starfleet called your bluff—but you’ve grown to enjoy the peace and quiet. Still, when trouble comes to you, you can’t help but respond, regardless of your health. Especially when it comes with reminders of people you loved and who have passed away. (Your friends know this, too; it’s why they argue with you about the danger but still help you even when they disagree.)

You’ve always been more comfortable wrestling with ethical conundrums in practice than in theory. Philosophy is wonderful, but it’s at its best when applied to real-life situations. You can say pretty words all day, but what you do when problems are staring you in the face which shows your truest feelings. That’s also part of why it’s nice to be engaged again, as far as you’re concerned.

And really, if anyone’s surprised that you’re crusading for synthetic rights, they haven’t been paying attention. You helped the Romulans when nobody else would (and you’re still bitter that Starfleet didn’t join you), and one of your best friends was synthetic (and just as human as you).

Being back in space has revitalized you, and you’re excited to see what adventures you’ll meet next.

**B.**  
You’re Soji Asha!

You care about people. You studied, you got a job you’re interested in, and you’re doing your best to learn more because you want to help people. It’s a shame that so much of what you thought you’d done was false memories, because the person you thought you were meant a lot to you.

Still, once you realised there was a truth to find you set out to find it with the same dedication and determination you’d given to your job, and you’ve never backed down from uncomfortable truths. It takes you some time to process them, and you don’t like wondering how much of your life was a lie, but once you’ve had some time to adjust you come back out with the same core desires you always had: You want to do good work and keep your family safe.

It’s too bad that being a synthetic life-form is so contentious in the world right now. You get some cool abilities—you’re stronger than a normal human, and your memory is fantastic—but is that worth the discrimination? Is that worth the history of horror your people have faced? It’s hard to say, especially when you’re forced to take dramatic action to protect your people against a group that’s tried to cause a genocide before.

Now that there’s a tentative peace, you’ve got some time (without anyone trying to kill you, even!) to work out what to do next.

**C.**  
You’re Raffi Musiker!

You do so much more than anyone thinks you do. You’ve never been the one in charge, but you’ve been their right hands. You know how to find information, how to organize information, and how to share that information in a way other people can understand. Those skills brought you favor, and meant that you got to work on cutting-edge projects.

And then the star you’d attached yourself to fell, and you found yourself falling with it.

You steadfastly believed that someone had to have been working behind the scenes to cause the so-called Mars Uprising. You believed that Starfleet should have helped the Romulans more. You believed these things so strongly that it caused a rift between you and your family—which hurt, because you loved your family just as much as you loved the work you’d done right up until everything fell apart.

So you crashed to the ground, and you shut everyone out because what had they ever done to help you, anyway? You probably shouldn’t have said _Yes_ when asked to come back, but— Hell, you hadn’t been doing anything anyway, and maybe you could reconnect with your family, and—

Now you’ve got a chance to prove yourself again, and you’re pretty sure your crew gives a damn about you, and that makes your life better than it’s been in years.

**D.**  
You’re Christóbal Rios!

You’re damn good at your job, and you were even better at the one you were actually trained for.

You had a place, and a home, and a good life; it’s just bad luck that you happened to be on the ship that synthetic diplomats contacted. It’s worse luck that your captain couldn’t handle what was asked of him by shitty government officials who know and see too much. It’s the worst luck of all that you were positioned to take up what should’ve been his role, and you live with the trauma of being forced to clean up that mess every day. (And that, too, is a trauma.)

You’ve made a pretty good life for yourself even after quitting Starfleet for fucking you up like that, though. You’ve got a ship of your own (even if people think it’s a bit weird that you made all the AI look like you), and you’ve got enough money to get by and even have fun. You’ve even still got some friends, though they might be just as fucked up as you are in their own way.

Being asked to fly Picard around has put entirely too much excitement in your life, but you can’t say you exactly mind. You’ve got some more friends, and _La Sirena_ feels more like a home when there are other people living in it. It’s starting to feel like you might be putting things right, like you’re going to be able to move past all that shit that happened to you and be happy again.

You just hope that feeling lasts.

**E.**  
You’re Elnor!

Your home planet died when you were a child, and you’re alive because someone had the decency to help at least some of your people escape before it was too late.

You’ve never forgotten that. It’s a more physical example of the kindness of strangers than most people get in their lives, you’re pretty sure, and even if it’s hard for your to reconcile the person who helped you with the man who disappeared without warning or explanation, you’ve kept his kindness in your heart ever since. (That doesn’t mean you aren’t still bitter and sad and confused about him leaving as magically as he appeared. You can have a lot of feelings, all at the same time, and they’re all perfectly reasonable to have.)

You were raised by the Qowat Milat, and trained in their ways even though they are—in normal circumstances, in the past you only know through stories—an all-woman order and you are a man. It’s a strange middle-ground. You’re very good at inhabiting those; you’ve known them all your life. The core tenant of the Qowat Milat—The Way of Absolute Candor—is just as strange to other Romulans as it is to the rest of the galaxy.

All of which comes together to explain why you did, in fact, decide to help Picard even though you have more feelings about him than any other person. His quest is deeply moral, and it is also a lost cause; he’s one person (even with his crew, bare handfuls of people) fighting against systems that have wrecked organizations greater than he is.

But you believe in the cause he has chosen, and—more than that—you hope he can effect change in himself and the world at large.

**F.**  
You’re Agnes Jurati!

Synthetic life fascinated you from the moment you learned it was possible. You went into Starfleet because they had cutting-edge research and more data on, well, Data than anyone else. You also left as soon as you were offered the chance to do research and work on synthetic life somewhere closer to home, at the side of a long-time master.

You and Maddox got so close to creating advanced synthetic life before the synthetic uprising, and even closer before he disappeared. You’re pretty sure that if that attack hadn’t happened, you would’ve made it. But instead, you were left as the head of a ghost department. The Daystrom Institute couldn’t get rid of you entirely, but any funding that they could cut, they did. It was frustrating, it sucked, and you were still doing what you could with what you had, because you’d been chasing this dream for too long to give up.

Picard coming and telling you about a human-passing synthetic reinvigorated all your dreams. It also made you think of Maddox in a way you had been trying not to for years. You probably would’ve gone with him anyway, even without Commander Oh showing up and shoving some memories you neither asked for nor wanted into your head. 

That nightmare fucked you up and made you do things you regret. You aren’t exactly sure why everyone rallied to save you, but you’re going to do your best to deserve it.


End file.
